Our Love
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: VKook TaeKook (Taehyung X Jungkook) "Tae tadi mengatakan padaku kalau kau tidak tulus mencintainya" / "Apa hyung tidak mempercayaiku? Apa aku harus bermanja-manja denganmu dulu? Apa aku harus pout setiap saat? Apa aku harus mengucapkan 'saranghae' setiap hari agar hyung percaya padaku?" / "Apa cintaku seperti candaan?"
**Our Love**

 **Title:** **Our Love**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Pair:** VKook **(** V **X** Jungkook **)**

 **Genre :** Hurt ** &** Romance

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary :** VKook TaeKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **)** "Tae tadi mengatakan padaku kalau kau tidak tulus mencintainya" / "Apa hyung tidak mempercayaiku? Apa aku harus bermanja-manja denganmu dulu? Apa aku harus pout setiap saat? Apa aku harus mengucapkan 'saranghae' setiap hari agar hyung percaya padaku?" / "Apa cintaku seperti candaan?"

 _ **Our Love**_

 _ **TaeKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

Jungkook memandang ponselnya miris.

" _Tae tadi mengatakan padaku kalau kau tidak tulus mencintainya. Dia berharap ada seseorang yang tulus mencintainya datang padanya suatu saat nanti"_

Berulang kali ia membaca pesan yang dikirim Jimin padanya.

Namja bermarga Jeon itu menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

'Lalu cintaku ini apa? Candaan?'

Ia meletakkan ponselnya di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya lalu berbaring. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengingat kalimat-kalimat yang pernah Taehyung katakan padanya selama setahun hubungan mereka.

' _Kau terlalu cuek padaku. Kupikir kau tidak menyayangiku dengan tulus'_

' _Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?'_

' _Ah manis sekali yeoja itu. Lihat! Dia memerlakukan namjachingunya dengan manis'_

'Hanya karena aku canggung dan cuek padamu, tidak berarti bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu hyungie'

Jungkook mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar.

'Dan apa itu? _berharap ada seseorang yang tulus mencintainya datang padanya suatu saat nanti?'_ Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

'Kupikir kau yang tidak serius denganku, bodoh'

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang tengah termenung menatap jalan melalui jendela besar di dekat tempat duduk mereka. Saat ini kedua namja itu tengah berkencan di kafe langganan mereka. Dan seperti biasa -berbanding terbalik dengan pasangan yang biasanya mesra saat kencan- Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya diam, sesekali menemukan topic yang bagus untuk dibicarakan namun kemudian terdiam lagi.

"Apa cintaku terlihat seperti candaan dimata hyung?" tiba-tiba Jungkook bertanya dan menatap Taehyung serius.

"Ne?"

"Aku… aku tidak bisa manja seperti uke yang lain. Aku tidak bisa bersikap manis, melakukan agyeo, menanyai hyung 'sedang apa?' setiap hari, aku bahkan tidak bisa membalas pernyataan hyung saat hyung mengucapkan 'saranghae' padaku"

Taehyung terdiam.

"Tapi aku serius. Aku serius mencintai hyung. Aku mencintai hyung dengan tulus, tak ada candaan sama sekali"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membahas ini, Kookie?"

"Karena aku ingin hyung tahu bahwa cintaku bukan candaan"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung miris.

"Jadi berhenti menganggapku tidak tulus dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk menunggu orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Karena hyung punya aku. Aku yang mencintaimu dengan tulus" Air mata Jungkook keluar tanpa disadarinya. Entah mengapa dadanya sesak saat mengingat pesan Jimin semalam.

"J-jungkook ah…"

"Apa hyung tidak mempercayaiku? Apa aku harus bermanja-manja denganmu dulu? Apa aku harus pout setiap saat? Apa aku harus mengucapkan 'saranghae' setiap hari agar hyung percaya padaku?"

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa malu saat namjachingunya melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, membuat Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Taehyung.

"Mengapa-"

"Kau imut"

"Hah?"

Dahi Jungkook menyerngit saat mendengar Taehyung malah mengatainya imut.

Taehyung tertawa keras melihat wajah bingung Jungkook.

"Hyung!"

"Aigoo ternyata uke ku bisa merengek juga"

Taehyung mencubit pipi chubby di hadapannya dengan gemas. Lalu ia mengusap airmata sang namjachingu dengan ibu jarinya.

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku percaya padamu. Maaf sudah meragukanmu bahkan berniat untuk mencari yang lain. Aku mencintaimu"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kookie-ah. Sangat mencintaimu"

Mulut Jungkook terbuka ragu. Ia ingin sekali membalas pernyataan Taehyung namun entah mengapa rasa malu dan gengsi itu membuat mulutnya kelu.

"A-aku… Aku… Eum…"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung terkikik geli.

"Tidak usah dijawab. Hyung tahu kau sangat mencintai hyung juga. Iyakan, sayang?" Taehyung mengedipkan matanya menggoda Jungkook.

"Ish!" Entah sadar atau tidak Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo imutnya" Taehyung mencium pipi chubby Jungkook sekilas.

"Ah! Tapi sebenarnya kau itu imut walaupun tidak melakukan agyeo" lanjutnya.

"Eoh? Jeongmal?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"Kau selalu imut saat itu"

"Saat itu?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung penasaran.

Taehyung tersenyum –mesum- lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Jungkook.

"Saat kau mengatakan _'penuh hyungie~ penuh uhh'_ atau _'Lagi eumh~ hyungieh~'_ Hahaha"

Wajah Jungkook memerah. Lalu namja itu memukul lengan Taehyung yang masih sibuk tertawa.

"Ish! Dasar mesum!" cacinya.

"Hahaha. Aigoo istriku imut" ujar Taehyung, semakin tergelak saat melihat deathglare Jungkook yang malah kelihatan imut dimatanya.

"Aish! Jinjja!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _Done~_

AAAK! Aku suka pas Tae bilang kalo nama 'TaeKook' itu cute di Now 3

"Halo kami TaeKook"

Yaampun /pingsan

Lagi-lagi dan lagi inspirasi FF ini datang dari dunia Roleplayer :' Kenapa aku jadi di RP cuma buat nyari inspirasi FF waks :'v

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like and comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
